Halloween Party X And X Love
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Kurapika was invited by his friends to go to the party. Not just a party but some halloween party. Kuroro was also invited including the members of Genei Ryodan, but meanwhile when they were at the party, Kuroro was having some feelings for Kurapika which he was ready to confess it. One-shot! KuroKura! Please review if you like this story :3 Sweet & romantic parts are at the ending


**Hey guys! It's been a very long time I haven't wrote some stories, actually I've been really busy from schools and I couldn't think any ideas on writing some stories so right now, I'm very glad that I took a chance to write the stories that I've been waiting for!**

**Sorry if I had some wrong grammars...**

**Pairings: KuroKura (One-shot!)**

* * *

Gon was running fast at the sidewalk heading onto the apartment because he got some important news for Kurapika and Leorio.

Well not pretty much that very important, but he just needs to send the fliers to the two of them because that's what he and Killua planned to do for today.

He was panting and sweating but he should do all it takes to pass them that flier that Killua sent. If he won't give it to them immediately then Killua could have the oppurtunity to KILL HIM!

Nah, not really just some of the simple punishments he'll receive.

So he finally reached the apartment but it was not really that far. Actually that's where the four of them stayed together but Gon was from the place where Killua was decorating.

"Kurapikaaaaaa!" Gon yelled when he entered the apartment still running.

He ran upstairs at Kurapika's room but he wasn't there. Then he went downstairs and ran at the living room but then he suddenly bumped at Leorio.

"Itai! My butt hurts." Gon said.

"Gon, you better watch out some time will ya?" Leorio stood up holding some newspapers that he's about to read.

Leorio helped Gon to stand up then he went a little bit hyper.

"Ne Leorio! Here's a flier for you. I must give this other one to Kurapika." Gon said then he ran slowly.

"Ch-Chotto matte Gon! What's this for?" Leorio asked.

"It's for the party! You guys are invited but you must wear some halloween costumes okay?"

"Costumes? For what?" Leorio got confused staring at the flier scratching his head.

"Halloween party. Duh!"

"O-Ohh narohodou ne! Thank you Gon!" Leorio said with his own accent or more like his kind of Japanese accent.

Gon ran through the kitchen then onto the backyard. He jumped over the fence from there then he continued to run.

He's not really getting tired at all. After all he used to running.

He continued to search around and he totally knew that he could find him in this place somewhere. Ah right, he's totally right here.

"Hmm I wonder where Kurapika..." His thoughts were cut off when he now saw Kurapika. "Ah! Kurapika!" He was so glad that he found his friend.

He waved his hand then ran towards him.

"Gon! What is it Gon? What's with the rush?" Kurapika asked.

"Uhh well, here's a flier that Killua told me to give it to you. We've been planning this the whole time and we thought that maybe you could go with us later." Gon rubbed the back of his hair with a smile.

Kurapika listened about Gon's explanation while reading the flier and he got confused at the moment he read about something that was written there.

"Costumes? Do I need to wear some costumes?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm sure, if you want to..."

"Well okay. I'll go with you guys later." Kurapika smiled.

"Yatta! Well I should go now, I'll give some of this fliers for our other friends. Bye Kurapika!"

"Bye Gon."

After Gon waved goodbye to Kurapika, he went on someplace else. He actually went into the warehouse of Yorkshin where the spiders are living right there.

He walked nervously and he was afraid if maybe the Genei Ryodan would notice him and make a move to kill him.

But then he saw some entrance right there. He saw a wooden door then he looked up at it for a while.

He first gulped then his hand was shaking when he's just about to knock the door.

When he already did that, someone opened it and the moment he saw Hisoka, he didn't expected it to be him.

"Well hello there Gon." Hisoka looked down while holding his cards.

"Uhh hi, is Kuroro right there?" Gon asked nervously sweating right now.

"Why? Do you need something?"

"Umm...can I...can I just come in already?!" Gon exclaimed.

"Sure..." Gon entered inside and he was behind Hisoka where he was leaded him and he also saw saw of the Genei Ryodan members.

Some of the members looked at him straightly with a brave face. It made Gon too much nervous.

"Danchou, there's someone here who likes to talk to you." Hisoka said.

Kuroro was looking behind then he turned in front to face Gon with his nervous face.

"Uh hi there..." Gon greeted.

"So you're the chain bastard's friend huh?"

"Danchou! He's probably ordered by the chain bastard to do something here!" Phinks said.

"Quiet down Phinks, I'll be the one to talk to him. What do you want kid?"

"Uhh well...umm...here's something for you and we'll be expecting you to go for our party this evening. I bet Kurapika would be glad to see you right? Ehehe..."

"Hmm...a halloween party huh?" Kuroro said.

"Yeah..."

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Yatta! I mean, uh good luck! And goodbye and see you guys later." Gon said trying to escape this warehouse.

"Are you serious danchou? Are we really going in that party?" Nobunaga asked.

"Yes. And we need to get to that party for our revenge on that chain bastard." Kuroro said like he acted less serious.

'Yosh! When we get to that party I could wear my brilliant samurai outift and eat some candies and hang out with those two kids!.' Nobunaga daydreamed.

"Okay, we better get prepared and...wear your costumes..." Kuroro chuckled inside his mind.

* * *

***Meanwhile...***

It was already 6:18 p.m. Kurapika was getting prepared and quite excited for that party. He really had no intentions to wear some costume and it's probably okay if anyone wears costume except him.

So he went downstairs and found out downstairs that Leorio was wearing some kind of a pirate costume.

"You look nice Leorio." Kurapika said.

"Uhh...well...thanks! Umm...where's your costume Kurapika?" Leorio asked.

"It's uhh...I didn't have any costumes. Soo I decided that I'll just wear my ordinary clothes. The one that I wear all the time you know." Kurapika said.

"Oh souka. Now let's better be goin' you wouldn't want to be late in a party now, will you?" Leorio walked outside with Kurapika heading into the place where the party was.

As the two of them walked together, they managed to just walk it all the way there, though at least it wasn't that far enough.

Then after a while, they finally made it right there. They entered the place and it looks so cool. The place was air conditioned at laser lights were everywhere.

Killua and Gon surely planned the best party ever. The music was so loud and the one who's been controlling the music was Hisoka.

"Kurapika! Leorio! Glad you've made it here!" Killua said.

Kurapika noticed that Killua was wearing a vampire costume. After that Gon came too. With a...neko costume?

"Konbawa minnasan!" Gon smiled.

"Gon, you look so kawaii!" Kurapika said.

"Yameru. Don't say it like that, I feel embarrassed." Gon blushed.

Kurapika chuckled. He also saw some of their friends that they've met during the exam. Of course wearing their costumes.

He felt perfectly fine and also glad that he was having fun with his friends.

"Hmm? Where your costume Kurapika?" Killua asked.

"Uhh well...I uh..."

"He left his costume in the house." Leorio said.

"Ohh..."

"Uh hey Gon, where did you get that costume?" Kurapika asked.

"Umm..Killua got it for me." Gon blushed.

"Ah yes, he's cute isn't he?" Killua said.

"Please, don't call me cute!" Gon blushed with his cute face.

"You're making a cute face right now." Killua said.

Kurapika sat down on the couch looking at his friends that were having a good time. Actually, he's kind of having a bad mood for now or, he's just sort of tired. He couldn't explain, he felt depressed.

"Ah! We're finally here at the party!" Nobunaga said showing off his new samurai costume. "Hey everyone take a look at my cool samurai costume!"

"You're already a samurai Nobunaga." Feitan said.

"Ugh! Is it me or is my princess costume so annoying and it felt embarrassing?" Machi said.

"You look cute in that outfit Machi." Shizuku said.

"This place is soo amazing! I can't wait to have some food fights!" Shalnark said.

Kurapika heard some noises and he probably knew who that voice belongs to. It belongs to the Genei Ryodan. His eyes slowly turned to scarlet red.

"Whoa dude, nice eye effects you got there. You're cool."

His eyes turned into exact red when he saw the leader, Kuroro Lucifer. He also had no costume just like Kurapika. Kurapika's chains came out of his hands and he wasn't calm at all.

"Whoa dude! Best weapon effect ever!"

Kurapika stood up with his expression of hatred but then Gon stopped him.

"Calm down Kurapika, don't try attack them. I invited them here." Gon said.

"Don't try to stop me Gon. You know I hated it when I'll see their faces."

"Yeah I know! But please give them some chances. This party won't be complete without them Kurapika."

Gon stopped by Kurapika, his expressions were anger before but now, he was perfectly calm with Gon with him.

"Fine, I'll just ignore it Gon." Kurapika smiled.

"Hai!" Gon nodded.

"How's the party everyone! Woohoo!" Nobunaga held Gon's shoulder.

"Hey there. Umm cool outift." Gon said.

"Haha! Arigatou!"

Shalnark was humming around and he was right near the food station. He was planning to have some food fights but he wondered who the target woul be.

He grabbed a cupcake but before throwing it, he should have some plan to start some of it.

He quickly went to Killua then smiled at him.

"Oh, yo Shalnark, nice to see you here. Nice costume dude, I like the...cyborg parts?" Killua said.

"Oh, hey there Killua! Cool outfit! You want some cupcakes?" Shalnark asked.

"Um no thanks, I'm cool."

"Okay, how 'bout I'll let you have it."

Shalnark took some frostings on the cupcake then swiped it at Killua's face. He laughed at the time he saw Killua's shocked face.

He chased Killua all around the place trying to wipe the frostings on his face but insted of that, he managed to throw it on his face and, perfect shot!

"Kuso! How dare you threw that to me?" Killua took some cupcakes on the table then threw it at Shalnark.

"Food fight!"

Everyone grabbed the food then threw it at each others. They were practically having fun and they enjoyed this best party ever.

Kuroro didn't want to ruin his clothes or his face, so he went outside to be alone for a while and go get some air.

He sighed then crossed his arms and remained standing stairing at the bright stars above.

Then meanwhile, he saw Kurapika sitting right there. He saw his face that looks depressed and lonely.

He tried to intend to go to him but their enemies. And he's also guilty for killing the Kuruta clan, he couldn't know what could happen if he'll go close to him.

A while ago he was thinking about revenge for him but the look on Kurapika's face makes his heart raise.

Chotto matte, what? This is the new feeling he got since years. He never felt this way before 'cause all he think about is assassinating, stealing or any of the things that's wrong.

So he had no other choice, he's very confident that he could do it, even if the chain user would attack him immediately but he loves Kurapika and he couldn't help his self about it.

Kuroro walked towards Kurapika then sat next to him.

"Hey there chain bastard, what's up?" Kuroro said not making any eye contact to him but staring at the sky full of stars.

Kurapika looked at him with a depressed face, not planning to kill him or make try to use his chain jail on him.

He looked down with not answering at Kuroro but stayed silent. But then he intended to speak to him eventually.

"Why, are you here?" Kurapika asked with his soft voice.

"Well, I just wanted to go out here because I needed some air and then I noticed you right there, so I came to you to know...why you're so...depressed? Do you, have some...problems?" Kuroro asked in a concerned way.

"Why so concern? You never understand about feelings and emotions of everyone. You had no concern at all." Kurapika said.

"O-Of course I'm concerned at you, I just couldn't explain why I-" Kuroro was cut off.

"No you're not! If you're too much concern then why did you kill all my clans? And why to be more concerned in me? You should've also killed me back then!" Kurapika stood up and exclaimed.

"I'm more concerned on you because I love you! Okay?" Kuroro stood up and exclaimed loud.

"I...what?"

"I love you. I'm sorry if I did those horrible things before, and I know it was wrong. But now, I needed to change because...I really love you."

"Y-You love me? But then...you..."

Kurapika smiled with small tears on his eyes then embraced him tightly. Kuroro hugged him back this time passionately.

"I love you too Kuroro. I never really wanted you to suffer that badly. I forgive you. Aishiteru..." Kurapika said.

"Aishiteru Kurapika..."

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Kuroro's neck then kissed his lips. Kuroro closed his eyes then kissed Kurapika back.

Their hearts were beating together just the same and both of them felt the same feelings for each other.

* * *

***While the others back there...***

"Oh man, we're out of food! Gah! We haven't even ate some of it..." Killua said.

The place was all messed up because of they threw the food everywhere.

"Yo Killua! Best party ever!" Shalnark said.

"Yeah it was fun!" Gon said.

"Hey guys, look at here outside..." Leorio said.

Everyone sneaked outside looking at Kurapika and Kuroro.

"Ehh? Why is danchou with him?" Shizuku went confused.

"But I thought Kurapika hated Kuroro." Killua said.

"Weird..."

**~The end!**

* * *

_**So how was it? Please review if you like it and I know that this is just short and the romantic part was near the ending. At least it it had sweet parts :3  
**_

_**Oh yeah, and sorry if I had some wrong grammars and there's no any romance at the middle part but next time I'll make another KuroKura fic. This time it's multichapter and all about schools, with romance of course! **_


End file.
